Every Time
by SilverDragon21
Summary: What if what you thought was true...was lie? Would you be able to forgive and forget? or would it leave you feeling hollow? Will the love you share survive? Find out as Carly searches for the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Every time  
Chapter One: He's Gone  
By: Silver Dragon

* * *

AN: Well this story is again AU (I seem to do a lot of those) I happen to be a fan of General Hospital couple Sonny and Carly, can't help it I just love them. So I took one of their storylines and did it in a completely different way…the base this from the Brenda returns storyline where Sonny fakes his death…only difference is that Carly never knew he was faking….enjoy 

Please read and review….let me know what you think

_

* * *

_

Carly closed her eyes to block out the sound of her husbands voice.

_St. Timothy's church. Sonny needs you to get there as fast as you can._

Carly eyes tightened against the pain in her heart hearing Jason again. _If only I had gotten there sooner_ Carly thought sadly as she looked down at her left hand, her diamond ring winked at her with the reflection of the light, before she closed her eyes against it.

When she finally lifted her head she saw the pictures above the fire place, pictures of her family. "Family" Carly said softly as walked over to the picture of Sonny and Michael. She traced her fingers around his face

_No! No! No, that's a lie! Sonny, tell them! Tell them. Tell them you're not dead! Open your eyes. Open your eyes and tell them you're not dead! Sonny, please! No, Sonny!_

Carly shook her head as she walked over to the bar and fingered the whisky bottle before pouring herself a shot. She quickly poured herself another.

_No, it's not. It's a marriage, ok, and, excuse me. Excuse me for being selfish. But I'm not real enthusiastic about becoming a widow._

_I'll watch my back._

Tightened her hold on her glass without knowing it and continued to stare at the wall. Her body tense as she remembered.

_When you're in the church, either before or after the meeting, can you just say a little prayer? Just ask God to watch over you?_

_Ok, I'll try._

_No, promise me, promise me. Ok, I know you need a little prayer. You say prayers for everyone else, and I just_

Carly cold feel the tears start to fall as she remembered him promising he was going to be coming back.

_I love you._

"You lying bastard" Carly yelled suddenly as she swiped her arm through the glass, shattering everything. "You promised me … you promised me" Carly cried as she threw a vase into the glass coffee table.

Carly didn't even feel the pain as her leg caved from under her she just brought her hands up to her face and watched as the blood ran down her palms.

_I love you so much. You are my heart and my soul. You are the best parts of me, sonny. And I swear, no matter where you are I will always love you. I will never love anyone like I love you. Never, ever again_

Carly just sat there with the glass all around her watch her blood seep from her cuts

_Never before have I seen you look so blue_  
_I can't find a cure and nothing comforts you_  
_The light at the end of the tunnel_  
_Doesn't shine at the end of the day_

She didn't notice anything else she didn't hear the door open or see the person staring at her.

_Every time you cry_ _Save up all your tears_ _I will be your rainbow_ _When they disappear_ _Wash away the pain_ _'Til you smile again_ _I will be the laughter in your eyes_ _Every time you cry_ _Every time you cry_

Elizabeth eyes widened at the sight before her and quickly screamed for help as she ran to Carly. "Carly? What happened"

Carly just continued to stare at her hands "He's gone"

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the pain heard in the older woman's voice. She gently took Carly's hands in hers and became even more worried at the size of the cuts. "Carly, we have to get you to a hospital. MAX!" Elizabeth screamed as she turned her head to the door.

_Time has a way of wounding what has healed_  
_What can I say? I know just how you feel_  
_Your soul is dark and troubled_  
_Like a river running wild_

Max walked into the living room with a frown. Looked down and quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Johnny, get the car…Emergency"

Elizabeth looked up at Max with worried eyes "There cut bad…I don't know if she's cut else where, but these are very bad"

_Every time you cry_  
_Save up all your tears_  
_I will be your rainbow_  
_When they disappear_  
_Wash away the pain_  
_'Til you smile again_  
_I will be the one who dries your eyes_  
_Every time you cry_  
_Every time you cry_

Max nodded as he quickly bent down and put his strong arms around Carly's shoulders and knees. Without breaking his stride he quickly walked to the elevator. Hitting the button he turned to Elizabeth. "Phone the hospital tell them we are coming in"

"I'm going with you" Elizabeth said as she tried to get into the elevator.

"No, you stay here. Francis will be up in a minute to guard you, please Miss. Webber, Mr. Morgan asked us to take care of you" Max said softly as he pulled Carly closer to him. "Please, for her"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll call the hospital and stay here"

"Thank you" Max replied as the elevator doors closed.

"What was that all about?" Zander asked from Jason's door.

_Well, you know that's what I'm here for_  
_I will give you when you need more_  
_There will be no hesitation_  
_I will reap no reward_

Elizabeth looked over at Zander "Pain" was all she said before walking back into penthouse four, closing the door on Zander.

Zander just shrugged not understanding.

Bobbie watched as the doctor stitched Carly's hands. She never saw her daughter look like this, as if her soul had been ripped out. Bobbie jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How is she?" Luke asked as he looked at his baby sister.

"I don't know" Bobbie replied softly as she looked at her daughter "She hasn't said two words since she got her. She hasn't even flinched when the doctors started to stitch her up"

"She in shock"

"I know Luke" Bobby turned away from the window and walked over to the waiting room where she sat down. "My daughter is hurting and I…"

"It's okay Barbara" Luke said softly as he pulled his sister into his arms. "She's going to be okay"

Bobbie pulled away from her brother and looked at him "How Luke? How is she going to be okay with Sonny dead?"

Luke just looked at his sister and wiped her cheek "I don't know, but she will"

Max watched the doctor and cringed for Carly, he knew by the look in her eyes that she would be feeling that. She wouldn't be feeling anything for awhile. His heart went out to her.

Carly sat there on the hospital staring at nothing her face voided of all emotion, she just sat there.

The young doctor glanced up at his work and smiled "All done"

Carly just looked right through him before glancing down at her hands, which where bandaged.

"Thank you" Max said for her as he walked over to the doctor "She'd like to be alone now"

"Of course" The doctor replied confused as Max showed him the door. "Well call if we need anything."

Max glanced over at Bobbie and nodded to her.

Bobbie quickly got up and all but ran into her daughter's room. "Carly?"

Carly didn't say anything just kept staring at her hands.

Bobbie closed her eyes before she walked over to he daughter and sat down next to her. "I'm here Carly" Bobbie said softly as she touched Carly hair.

"Do you think it will ever come off?" Carly asked quietly

"Will what come off? The stitches?" Bobbie asked confused

"No his blood"

Bobbie's heart stopped at her daughters words. "Oh Carly" Bobbie pulled Carly into her embrace and held on. "It wasn't your fault"

Carly just sat there in her mothers arms not really feeling the embrace just barely aware she was being held. "He's gone Momma, he's gone"

* * *

Well that's chapter one...I hope you liked it...let me know what you think of the chapter. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Every Time  
Chapter Two: Aftermath

* * *

Sonny closed the vent next to him he couldn't listen to her anymore. She kept demanding to save Jax, forgetting that he's was 'dead'.

"It's always been about Jax" Sonny said to himself as he settled into his chair.

He looked around the room glad that no one else was with him and pulled out a picture of the one person he wished he was with. "Carly" Sonny said softly as he traced her smiling face. He closed his eyes picturing her with him, holding him. _I need you Carly_

Sonny's eyes shot opened when he heard his bedroom door open. "Jason, how is she?"

Jason closed the door behind him and walked further into Sonny's room. He rubs his chin and looks directly at Sonny "Not good"

Sonny starts to feel his heat slow down and a cold feeling of fear crept in "What...what happened?"

"The strongest person I know...is breaking" Jason said softly. "Johnny just called"

"And?"

"She's in the hospital"

Sonny stood up on shaking legs and looked at his best friend. "What do you mean she's in the hospital? Did that bastard hurt her?" Sonny demanded

Jason shook his head "She…she cut herself"

Sonny frowned "cut herself…she…did she try to" Sonny closed his eyes "Did she try to kill herself?"

Jason shifted from one foot to the other "we…we aren't sure what happened"

"Oh god" Sonny feel on to his chair and put his head between his legs.

Jason watched as his friend tried to come to grips with what he just said. "Max and Johnny are watching her like a hawk right now"

Sonny lifted his head "I need to see her"

Jason closed his eyes "Sonny…you can't if Alcazar's men see you"

"I know Jason…but she needs me" Sonny looked at his friend "Carly needs me Jason, and I'm not going to let her suffer like this"

"We don't have a choice" Jason argued. "Alcazar's men are watching her…he threatened her life, before this went down. If he thinks she out of the way…that you're dead, she's safe" Jason stopped "Sonny, she needs to think your gone…it's the only way to save her"

Sonny looked way "I know that Jason….but I need to see her, we'll go in when it's the graveyard shift…no one will see"

"They will notice a security increase" Jason pointed out

"Not if you increase it now" Sonny stood up and headed towards his washroom "Make it happen…you have two hours"

Jason just watched his friend leave the room and couldn't help but smile even if it was a small one "She does need you Sonny…more than you will ever know" Jason said softly before reaching for his phone.

Bobbie looked down at her sleeping daughter and tried not to cry again. It took the two sedatives to get her to sleep. She just wouldn't relax. Bobbie looked at the clock on the wall and frowned at the time. "I'm sorry baby, I got to go." Bobbie leaned over and kissed the top of Carly's head "I love you my little one"

Bobbie smiled sadly as she left the room. She frowned when saw the two big body guards outside her daughter's room "Please make sure she's safe"

"Of course ma'am"

The guards waited for the corridor to be free before opening the stair well door "All clear" one of them said.

Jason nodded and Sonny quickly ran into Carly's room. Unnoticed

Sonny looked down at his sleeping wife and felt his heart break. She looked so small so lost. As if a strong wind could knock her down. "I did this to you" Sonny said softly as he pulled up a chair and looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry baby" Sonny continued to say softly as he touched her hand "I did this to protect you, but instead you're here"

Sonny picked up on of her bandaged hands and kissed where stitches where "You are the most precious thing in my life, if I lost you" Sonny closed his eyes as he felt the hot tears escape "I think I would stop wanting to live"

Carly mourned in her sleep as Sonny looked at her. Her face as beads of sweat and her forehead wrinkled with stress lines.

Sonny leaned forward when he saw her mouth move. "What is it sweetheart what are you trying to say"

Carly mouthed the words again "He's gone"

Sonny felt his heart drop as he leaned away from her and just stared at her.

"I'm here Carly, I'm not gone. I'm here" Sonny said softly as he continued to look at her. "You have to be strong Carly, you have to"

Sonny looked at the clock and knew he had sometime so he put his head on her stomach and watched her sleep. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax "I love you Carly, and I always well" Sonny muttered as he feel asleep.

Carly opened her eyes slightly and smiled when she saw him "I love you too my angel"

And for the first time that night Carly relaxed.

Sonny woke up when he felt himself being shaken "What…what?"

"Sonny, we got to go…the sun is coming up" Jason said as he pointed to the window.

"Okay" Sonny wiped his eyes and glanced down at his wife "Give me a minute"

Jason nodded and walked out the door.

Sonny looked down at his sleeping beauty and couldn't help but touch her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before he reached her forehead. "Be strong querida. I am always with you"

Sonny glanced at the door and frowned "I might not be able to be with you for awhile, but I will always be in your heart. Stay strong for me Carly, I can't lose you."

Sonny brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her wedding band "I'll be with you soon"

Sonny put his hand on hers before he left the room.

* * *

Sorry it's not every long... 


	3. Chapter 3

Every Time  
Chapter Three: Alone  
By Silver Dragon (aka Lynn)

Carly slowly walked through the door with her mother right behind her "There home sweet home" Bobbie said with false happiness.

"This isn't a home, he's not here" Carly said softly as she looked around the now cleaned room. "They work fast"

Bobbie looked at her daughter with a worried expression "Actually Elizabeth cleaned it"

Carly's eyes widen slightly in surprise "She saw me"

"She's the one that called Max and the hospital" Bobbie said as she watched her daughter closely "She even called to see how you were doing"

Carly nodded as she looked at the new glassware at the bar "I'm going up for a nap" Carly said suddenly as she turned and all but ran up the stairs.

Bobbie just shook her head as she went into the kitchen to make Carly some soup.

Carly stared at the door for the longest time not sure if she was ready to go in, to see his things. Carly sighed in frustration as she slowly pushed the door to the master bedroom. As soon as she walked in the memories flooded in.

Carly closed her eyes as she remembered the moment Sonny forgave her.

_When I look into your eyes I see love_

Carly slowly walked over to his side of the bed and touched his pillow softly. She sat down at the edge of the bed and looked around their bedroom. She looked around the room each part gave her a new memory to remember, each just as painful as the last.

Carly looked over at the closet and laughed softly to herself at the difference on his side. Everything was neat and tidy, organized by colour, and by season. While hers was misplaced, jumbled and cluttered.

She could still hear his voice as he complained about it, she grinned she was his little 'joke' gift of a closet organize that still sat in the corner of the closet unopened. She remembered how he bought it so that she would be tempted to clean her side of the mess as he fondly called it.

She leaned against his pillow and rolled over onto her side hugging the pillow "Why? Why did you take him from me?" Carly asked on one in particular as the tears rolled down her cheeks onto his pillow. "I need him"

Jason slowly opened the penthouse door and frowned when he didn't see anyone "I thought you said she came home?" Jason asked over his shoulder. Max frowned at him "She did"

Jason felt a cold stab of fear as he raced up the stairs. He closed his eyes at the sight before him. There curled into a ball was Carly crying softly. He knew why they had to keep this from her, but it didn't make the quilt any less. "Carly?" Jason said softly as he walked towards her.

"Jason?" Carly asked as she turned her head "Why are you here?"

"To be with you" Jason replied as he sat down next to her.

Carly just looked at him with uncertainty and pain "Why weren't you with him?"

Jason flinched at her question "I'm sorry"

Carly turned her back on him and looked back at the wall. "He's really gone"

Jason didn't say thing to her, he couldn't lie to her, and not to her face "You have to be strong"

_Stay strong for me Carly, I can't lose you_

Reached out her hand towards Jason and held on tight "I miss him" Carly admitted softly.

"I know" Jason leaned next to her and put his strong arm around her stomach holder her close as she cried "He's always with you" Jason said softly as he kissed the top of her head. He looked over at the vanity and smiled when he saw the small bug. "He's always with you"

Sonny sat there in his room listen as Jason tried to comfort his wife. "this is just wrong" Sonny muttered to himself as he heard her start to cry again. He had wired the place for sound incase she was in trouble. They hadn't turned it on when she got hurt with the glass, but now he could hear everything. It was a little comfort to him for his heart broke each time he heard her cry. "I'm sorry Carly"

"_I'm telling you, you big ape, I need to see Jax, I have to warn him about Luis"_

Sonny frowned as he once again closed the vent. "Why did it have to be her?" Sonny asked as he looked up. "Why did you have to bring her back into my life?" Sonny looked down at the radio when he heard rustling.

"_Carly, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, Sonny would want this. I…I need to set this up before the media gets too involved"_

"_I'll contact the priest"_

"_Father Coates…Sonny liked him"_

Sonny closed his eyes as he heard his wife talk about his funeral. "Damn you Alcazar, if it's the last thing I do, I see you dead for this"

Carly closed her eyes for a moment. She was alone in the living room, her mother was in the kitchen cleaning up, and Jason went to talk to Father Coates and for the first time she was trying to relax.

Carly groaned when she heard a knock at the door. With a steady come in she smiled when she say Marco only to frown when he said who it was.

"Alexis?" Carly said standing up.

"Carly, I … I came to tell you that I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Alexis said softly as she shifted uncomfortably

"Am I alright?" Carly just shook her head "I'm fine for a widow of less then twelve hours and you?"

Alexis closed her eyes "I kept thinking if I told Sonny the truth"

"Truth? About what?" Carly asked although she was starting to get an idea of what Alexis was saying.

"About my baby" Alexis said looking at Carly "its Sonny's"

Carly felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach at Alexis's words "and you just had to tell me that?"

"I can't help wondering if I had told Sonny about the baby if he would've taken greater measures to keep himself safe"

Carly raised an eyebrow and began to feel something other than sadness "Oh I see, so you think Sonny would what? Care more about your baby then his family?"

"That's not what I meant" Alexis tried to say "I just thought that maybe if he knew, he would have been extra careful"

Carly just closed her eyes "So why are you tell me this now…incase you've forgotten Sonny is gone" Carly felt her heart freeze as she said those words out loud and she could feel herself start to weaken.

"I know that…I just wanted to let you know I decide to let people know the truth" Alexis said as she turned towards the door. "I'll make sure my baby knows who her father is"

Carly flinched when Alexis said that, the pain of losing Sonny, the fact that she might not be able to have children and now this was to much "You're a bitch Alexis"

Alexis turned back towards Carly with a shocked expression "What?"

Carly just narrowed her eyes at the older woman and crossed her arms. "You want to tell the world that Sonny Corinthos is the father of your child, now that he's dead and gone. He can't touch your child now, so he's worthy is that it? You decided to come to my home, my house and announce that you are carrying my husband's child. How are you going to tell everyone Alexis? Did you think of that? Everyone knows what you think of Sonny…or did you forget? Does the word curse mean anything to you? You maybe carrying his child, but you never had his heart" Carly glared at Alexis "Go head tell the whole world Alexis, tell them that you're a hypocrite. A lying vindictive bitch"

"I think I made a mistake" Alexis said through clenched teeth.

"One of many" Bobbie said from the kitchen "I think you should leave now Alexis and don't come near my daughter again"

Alexis looked at Bobbie in shock "How...how much did you hear"

"Everything…now get out" Bobbie ordered as she stood next to her daughter, saying without words that she was on her side.

Alexis nodded and quickly walked out the door.

Bobbie waited for till the door closed before turning towards her daughter "Carly? Honey?"

"Why Momma? Why did she have to tell me?" Carly asked in a small voice as her body started to shake. "I can't do it Momma…I can't"

Bobbie rushed forward and pulled her daughter into a tight hug "I got you Carly, your not alone"

Carly's sobs rocked her body as she hugged her mother back.


	4. Chapter 4

Every Time

Chapter Four: The funeral

Mike shared at look with Bobbie as he watched his daughter in law stare out her window "How is she doing?" He asked Bobbie quietly.

"Not good" Bobbie replied as she turned to look at her daughter "She has moments when every thing makes sense and she's fine, well as fine as one can be. Then something will happen and it's like kick in the gut again" Bobbie's eyes hardened as she thought about what happened earlier, with Alexis "Mike there's something you should know"

Mike looked at Bobbie concerned because of her tone "What is it?"

"Alexis came by today and told Carly something I wish to god she didn't" Bobbie turned to Mike "You know how Sonny slept with Alexis"

"Yeah" Mike said hesitantly "It was something he always regretted"

"I know" Bobbie said quickly "Alexis came by and rubbed it in Carly's face that's she pregnant"

"I know with Ned's baby"

Bobbie bit her lip "No, with Sonny's"

"What?" Mike asked shocked as he looked over Carly worried that she might over hear them. He sighed in relief when he saw that her back was still to them. "What do you mean Sonny's?"

Bobbie rolled her eyes "what do you think I mean, Sonny was careful, Alexis is pregnant and she comes here and tells my grieving daughter that the child she's caring is Sonny's."

Bobbie shook her head "I never liked Alexis, but she kept my brother out of jail so I bit my tongue, but what she did…I will never forgive her for"

Mike started to smile until he realized what that would mean to Carly. "She had a hard time getting pregnant?" Mike asked looking at Carly.

"Yes, she told me it was the worst thing anyone could ever tell her and now she will never have Sonny's baby"

Carly closed her eyes at her mother's words. She didn't want to be reminded of that, but it's hard to ignore people when they are talking right behind you. She didn't want to think about Alexis or Sonny's baby. She just wanted to get through this nightmare and be alone. She wanted her son home so she could hold her little boy, her one saving grace. Michael, without even knowing it was keeping her from completely braking down. If she didn't have him, she'd want to be with Sonny. And nothing would stop her.

Carly looked out at the water and tried to calm her shot nervous, but today was wearing on her. She couldn't sleep since that night. She tried, but the picture of his body, the sound of the rain kept her wake. The only good night sleep she had was at the hospital where she dreamed of Sonny holding her hand, tell her he loved her. In her mind she knew it was a dream, but her heart she felt like Sonny was really there. "Sonny, I need you" Carly whispered before turning to face her family.

Mike looked up when he saw her face them and slowly walked over to her pulling her into his open arms. "It's okay Carly, we are still here"

Carly nodded into his great big chest and was thankful they were friends now. She needed reminders of Sonny. "Thank you for being here. He loved you, you know"

Mike closed his eyes at the sharp pain that her words caused. He knew he hadn't been around much since Courtney came to town; it got even worse when she married AJ. He wanted to make up for lost time with his daughter, where is son didn't. He just never thought he wouldn't get a chance to correct that. "I know he did. I just wish I could have told him"

Carly leaned away from him and smiled sadly "He knew"

Bobbie looked at Mike with Carly and smiled. She was glad her daughter had someone who was like a father to her. "Carly is there anything you need?"

Carly was about to say something when the penthouse door opened. She frowned at the people standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother just died Carly, I have a right to be here" Courtney said as she looked at her husband. "AJ is here for me"

Carly felt her anger rise and was about to yell when Mike calmly put his hand on her arm. "AJ, I think it would be best if you left" Carly said through clenched teeth,

Courtney frowned at her sister in-law and stepped in front of AJ. "He's staying."

Carly just looked at Courtney "then you both leave, you can go to the funeral, but you can't stay here"

"Carly, you can't kick me out of my brother's house"

"My house Courtney and I can do whatever the hell I want" Carly said glaring.

Courtney looked away and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to say I'm sorry" Courtney looked up at her "He was my brother"

_A brother you didn't want _Carly thought to herself "Thank you"

Bobbie looked from Carly to Courtney then to Mike and frowned "Courtney, it would be if you and" Bobbie frowned "your husband left. Carly will be leaving soon and the cars are already filled"

Just then the doors opened again and Liz walked through holding three roses. "Oh"

Carly smiled at Liz and walked over to her "Liz, what are those for?"

Liz liked down at the flowers "I thought you and Bobbie might like them, to put on Sonny's"

Carly looked down at the red roses and took one from Liz. She brought it up to her face and inhaled the sweet sent. "Thank, they are perfect" Carly looked away "Thank you for the other day"

Liz looked at Carly and tried to smile "Anytime"

Courtney and AJ watched the exchange before quietly leaving the room. Once they were outside Courtney felt the tears once again. "I don't know why I just couldn't tell her I'm sorry and that I miss my brother"

AJ grinned slightly before hiding it went she looked at him "Carly just brings out the worst in people. Don't worry sweetheart Sonny knew you loved him" AJ said softly as he pulled her into the elevator. Casting one last look at the door _I will get my son back Carlybabes. Just you wait_

Sonny looked over at Jason with a worried expression "How is she?"

"She still not sleeping, I've tried everything, but she's" Jason just shook his head "I don't know what to do"

"I do, but to come out of hiding"

"Could get her killed" Jason said finishing his sentence "I know you want to go home Sonny, hell I want you there just as much." Jason turned away as he looked around the room "I hate seeing her cry and that's all she does"

Sonny closed his eyes as he kicked his sofa. "I hate this Jason. I hate what this is doing to my wife. She shouldn't have to do this. I should have told her the truth"

"We couldn't take that chance. If Alcazar even suspected you were alive" Jason looked at his boss and friend "it would be you real a funeral and you know it"

"He's a dead man Jason, the fact that he threatened my wife's life is enough of a reason" Sonny looked at Jason "Find him Jason"

"I am" Jason promised before

Sonny looked down at his left hand and smiled as the light shined off it. "Who's taking care of our guest?"

"Benny" Jason said as he drank some of his coffee

"Benny…that wasn't part of the plan Jason"

"I know, but I have to go to the funeral and make sure Alcazar doesn't show up"

"This doesn't feel right to me…my family grieving" Sonny said softly as he sat down

"They love you"

"I know, but Carly is getting the worst of it"

"She tough…she'll get through this"

Sonny looked over at Jason and saw the uncertainty in his face. "Just take care of her"

Sonny watched as Jason nodded and left. He closed his eyes before looking at the vent in front of him. He reached over and opened it so he hear what was going on.

_So you think Jason's going to take over again, Benny?_

_I don't discuss business_

_Oh, right, I'm sorry. What about Sonny's family?_

_Oh, Jason will look after everybody, don't worry._

_His poor wife. Carly._

_Carly. Yeah. Jason is -- is with her at Sonny's funeral now._

Sonny closed the vent and frowned "what are you planning?"

"Sir?"

Sonny looked up and saw Johnny standing at the door "yeah?"

"It's time sir" Johnny said walking over to Sonny "Here"

Sonny looked down at his opened hand. "Alright Johnny lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

Every Time

Chapter Five: The Funeral Part Two

Carly fixed the already perfect flower arrangement as she waited for Jason, she looked around the empty room and closed her eyes "god give me strength" Carly asked quietly

"Carly?"

Carly turned at the sound of her name and smiled "Jason, I was worried"

"Its okay, Taggert just pulled me in for questioning."

Carly looked at Jason in shock "what? The nerve of that. If you had missed this …I"

"Okay everything is going to be okay" Jason said calmly as he pulled her back into his arms. "I promise"

Carly looked over Jason's shoulder and smiled at the person behind us. "Turn around"

Jason leaned away from her and did as she asked. He looked at Carly in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I've realized how precious life and love is." Carly took his hand and led him over to her "Don't screw it up" Carly warned before stopping "Hi Elizabeth"

"Hi" Elizabeth smiled as she looked from Carly to Jason. "Jason"

Carly looked back at them before discreetly moving a way.

"Thanks for coming" Jason said uncomfortably as he looked down at her.

Elizabeth nodded "I knew how much Sonny meant to you….to both of you"

"Yeah" Jason looked at Carly and noticed how tense she became. "What the"

Liz looked behind her and frowned as well "I can't believe he actually showed"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked still watching AJ like a hawk.

"He and Courtney showed up at the penthouse and when asked to leave, they refused. So Carly relented and said they could come to the funeral. I would have thought Courtney would have told him to stay outside or go home"

Jason just closed his eyes "She is his sister"

"I know" Liz looked back at Jason "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded and touched her cheek "I am"

Liz nodded and on impulse pulled him into a hug.

Carly smiled as she watched them.

"I thought you didn't want Jason with Liz?" Bobbie asked quietly

"I didn't." Carly looked over at her mother "and I probably still wouldn't if" Carly shook her head "I want Jason happy and if Elizabeth Webber makes him happy, then"

"I'm proud of you Honey. I know I don't say it enough" Bobbie touched Carly's hair "but I am"

"I love you Momma" Carly said softly as she leaned into her mothers embrace.

"I love you too" Bobbie touched her arm and walked over to Jason. "I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" Jason said he leaned down as Bobbie gave him a quick hug before walking to her seat, with Lucas behind her.

"Carly are you okay?" Jason asked

Carly tried to smile but it failed "I'm….no"

Jason closed his eyes and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Carly mumbled into his chest.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and glared at the person standing in the door way "what is she doing here?"

"Who?" Carly asked as she looked behind her. She felt her heart drop at the sight. There stood Alexis. Carly's eyes narrowed in on her stomach and felt her heart start to harden.

Carly pulled herself from Jason and walked over to Alexis. "You have a lot of nerve coming here"

Alexis looked away from Carly's glare and glanced at the oak coffin "I thought it was the right thing to do. After what happened to my sister, I have some idea how you felt."

Carly just shook her head "Oh, well, too bad we didn't cremate him so then I could throw sonny's ashes in your face. I can weep; I can crawl on the ground. Are you looking for Sonny in there? You want to lie in there with him? I could have done the whole bit you did."

Alexis looked down at her feet "I wanted to pay my respect"

Carly laughed "What do you know about respect? Did you show me any respect when you announced the eve of my husband's funeral that you were carrying his child? You don't know the first thing about respect Alexis all you know….this is about family, about the people my husband loved….you are not invited" Carly continued to glare at her. Ignoring the gasps of the people around her "Get out"

Alexis felt her heart drop as Carly announced her secrete. She had changed mind about telling anyone about this and was going to plead with Carly to keep quite. Alexis held her tongue and nodded before leaving.

_Bitch_ Carly thought as she tried to get emotions under control _please no more surprises, I just want to survive today._ Carly looked over at Father Coates and nodded before walking to her seat.

Father Coates stood and walked towards the podium "Thank you, all of you, for being here today on this difficult day. We have joined together to pray for the soul of our departed friend, husband, father, brother, and son" Father Coates looked at Carly with a sad smile.

He could still remember their first meeting. She had opened the door and was surprised to she him. "_Oh did I do something to offend you or one of your flock_?_"_ He remember how made she was when he mentioned marriage and the commitment. He could still see her standing before him in her wedding dress marring the man she loved. "Let us pray, Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for our sinners, now --" Father Coates stopped mid prayer and frowned then the doors crashed opened.

"Sorry to interrupt" Taggert announced as he stormed the funeral room. "Sonny and the police go way back, I came to pay my respects"

"We are in the middle of service" Father Coates started to say "Please have a seat and we'll continue"

Taggert shook his head "not till I know who's in that coffin"

Carly stood on shaky feet as she turned frantic eyes to Jason "Do something"

"Taggert, don't do this" Jason warned as he held a trembling Carly.

Mike stood up and moved in front of the detective "Can't you leave my son in peace"

"I would like nothing more, but not till I know for sure"

Carly broke away from Jason and stormed over to Taggert "Get away from my husband, you hounded him in life… he's dead now Taggert…leave him alone" Carly cried as she pushed him away.

"Morgan, I'd take her way if I were you" Taggert said looking at the coffin and not at Carly.

Jason quickly pulled Carly away and held her as tight as he could. "It's alright Carly"

Carly shook her head "I can't do this Jason, I don't want to see him like that…I'm not strong enough…oh god" Carly put her hand to her mouth as Taggert cruelly tossed open the coffin letting the arrangements fall on the floor.

Everyone in the room stood there unmoving as they looked at Sonny lying in the coffin, stiff and cold. No one could move as their hearts broke at Carly's tears.

"Taggert get out" Jason ordered as he tried to hold Carly.

"Sonny…oh god" Carly couldn't take her eyes off him. She pulled away from Jason and slowly walked over to the coffin she looked down "Sonny" Carly muttered softly.

Jason cursed as he walked over to her trying to pull her away.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to the voice and sighed in relieve. "Mac, get Taggert out of here" Bobbie ordered as she glared at Taggert.

Mac looked around room. He took in the sight of Carly crying into Jason shoulders, the coffin opened and the flower arrangements on the floor. "Taggert what did you do?"

"I had to make sure" Taggert said without remorse as he walked over to the commissioner.

"You had to make sure" Mac shook his head "get out here"

"Mac!"

"Now Taggert" Mac ordered

"Carly, calm down. It's okay"

"I can't do this…I can't…Jase….I…"Carly stopped suddenly as she gave a cry of pain.

"Carly? Carly!" Jason tried to grab her but her body pulled them both to the floor.

"Carly?" Jason looked at her face and noticed she was unconscious.

Bobbie with Monica quickly ran to the unconscious woman. "What happened?" Bobbie asked as looked over her daughter.

"I think she fainted" Monica said as she touched Carly's forehead.

"Monica" Jason said softly holding up his hand "Call an ambulance"

Monica looked over at Jason and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the blood on his hand. "Oh my god"


	6. Chapter 6

Every Time  
Chapter Six: The Funeral Part 3

* * *

Jason followed closing as the doctors rushed Carly into one of empty the OR rooms before he was told to wait outside. He wasn't sure what was going on, all he remembered was her cry of pain, falling and the blood.

Jason looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them. "Carly" Jason said softly as he looked up he looked around the room and noticed people looking at him. He just gave him his stone glare and turned back to the doctors.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew from the frantic looks of the nurses it wasn't good. He never knew real fear to untill he saw that blood. He tried to think if he was missing something, but no matter what he couldn't come up with a reason for it. He didn't hear a sound of a gun shot and he couldn't see a bullet wound on her. "So where was it coming form?"

"Jason?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Bobbie. "How…how is she?"

"I don't know. Tony won't let me in" Bobbie said with a look of distaste. "Did you hear anything that …"

"She wasn't shot Bobbie" Jason cut in as he looked back into the operating room.

Bobbie closed her eyes in relief and looked back at Jason. "You should sit down. You'll get in the way"

Jason nodded as he turned away. "I don't like this feeling."

"I know" Bobbie said softly as she looked at Jason, she put her hand on his knee "Carly's a fighter, she'll beat this"

"I know…I" Jason stopped when he noticed who just walked into Carly's room "Why would Dr. Meadows go into Carly's room?"

"What?" Bobbie looked over to the operating doors and stood up. She walked closer enough to see and sure enough there was Dr. Meadows examining her daughter. "It can't be?"

"Can't be what?" Jason asked at her side

"Could it be Carly's pregnant?" Bobbie wondered out loud as a smile formed, but she quickly lost the smile "Or did she lose the baby?"

Jason closed his eyes belieflly before opening them again to stare at the doctors working on his friend. _Please Carly be alright…I…we need you_

"Well Dr. Meadows…is she?" Tony asked as he looked over his charts.

"Yes" Dr. Meadows said quietly "She's indeed pregnant"

"What caused the hemorrhage?" Tony asked although he knew the answer

"Extreme Stress among other things" Dr. Meadows stood quietly as she walked away from the bed. "I'm ordering complete bed rest. Right now she can't be moved."

"I'll inform her family"

Dr. Meadows nodded before she walked out the door.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up at the sound of his name and frowned when he say Jason in front of him. "Yes"

"How is she?" Jason asked as he looked past Tony into Carly's private room.

"She about two months pregnant" Tony said softly as he looked at Jason "She needs to stay off her feet and avoid stress at all cost. Or she could lose the baby"

"Pregnant" Jason said softly as he smiled "She wanted a baby"

"I know" Tony looked over at Jason. "She's sleeping right now…why don't you go in and keep her company"

Jason nodded "Thank you"

The room was dark as Jason opened the door. All he could see what her small frame lying on the bed.

He didn't want to wake her so he just quietly left the room as he came in. He saw Johnny off at the side. "Johnny"

"Sir?"

"Keep her safe, don't let anyone in besides Dr. Meadows, Tony and Bobbie" Jason ordered as he turned away "and call me when she wakes up"

"Yes sir" Johnny said as he took his spot outside the door. Guarding his number one charge.

Jason closed his eyes as he knew he was about to tell Sonny something he wasn't looking forward to.

Jason opened the door to the safe house and frowned when he didn't see him right away. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny said as he came out of the bathroom "where were you?"

"What?" Jason asked

"At the funeral" Sonny said as he walked further into the room "You were suppose to be there when I woke up. Instead it was Max. What happened?"

"Carly" Was all Jason said

Sonny's body tensed at the sound of her name "What happened?"

"She…she's in the hospital" Jason started to say.

"Again? What happened? Did something happen at the funeral? Did Alcazar hurt her?" Sonny asked the fear he felt unmasked.

"Alcazar didn't hurt her" Jason looked away.

"What happened to my wife Jason…did she hurt herself again?" Sonny asked quietly

Jason turned back at his friend in shock "no…Sonny….okay…Taggert showed up…"

"Taggert?" Sonny looked at Jason confused "What did he do?"

"He demanded to see your body, Carly tried to fight him"

"Did that pig touch her?" Sonny asked feeling he anger for that cop increase

"No, he lifted your coffin lid" Jason said calmly "Carly saw your body and freaked. Her pain everything just…it was too much…she gave a cry of pain and went down"

"She fainted?" Sonny asked slightly confused as to what his friend was trying to tell him.

"There was blood Sonny" Jason said softly

Sonny felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at Jason "Wh….how." Sonny turned away as he tried to get his thoughts.

"She's pregnant"

"Pregnant" Sonny started to smile on to frown "no"

Sonny turned away from Jason as he held his head trying to fight tears that threatened to fall.

"Did she lose the baby?" Sonny asked quietly "She couldn't survive if we lost another one"

Jason moved closer to his friend and put his hand on Sonny shoulder "Sonny, she's still pregnant, you're going to be a father"

"A father" Sonny repeated slowly "but you said there was blood.

"There was" Jason confirmed "But the doctors were able to stop the bleeding, they said it was from the stress of the funeral and everything else. She needs complete bed rest and to avoid stress, but she will have a healthy baby"

Sonny closed his eyes "I did this too her" Sonny shook his head "I did this to my wife, she wanted a baby so much…"

"Sonny this wasn't' your fault, this was Alcazar's fault" Jason said as he tried to help his friend "Carly's fine, I'm making sure of it."

"You take care of her…Jason…until this mess is over…you take care of her"

"I will"

Carly watched as Dr. Meadows left the room. She touched her still flat stomach and felt the tears start to fall. She looked out her window and smiled softly through her tears when she saw a twinkling star. "Sonny" Carly said softly as she closed her eyes "We're having a baby" Carly put her hand to her mouth as she tried to stop her tears. "I told you I would give you a child, I just never thought it would be without"

Carly leaned her head against her pillow as she continued to stare at the star running her hand over her stomach.

"I wanted a child so much, but I want you more." Carly whispered as the tears slid down her cheek, but she didn't care. "This isn't the way it suppose to be. You should be here with me, worrying if I'm eating the right amount of green vegetables, throwing out all my frozen pizzas." Carly tried to laugh, but it sounded hallow "You should by my side, holding me, keeping me safe" Carly looked at the star as she continued to touched her stomach

"Will you keep me safe while you're in heaven?" Carly asked softly "I promise you Sonny I will protect our baby, and I will always tell him about you, how much you would have loved him or her and how great a father you have been to Michael and if given a chance you would have been the best father for this child"

Carly looked down and slowly rubbed her stomach "I love you Baby"


	7. Chapter 7

Every Time:  
Chapter Seven: Baby

* * *

Carly smiled when she saw Jason walk towards her. "Hi"

Jason returned her smile with one of his own as he crouched down beside her "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Going for a push" Carly said as she looked behind her at the nurse.

"Carly the doctor said" Jason started to say

"Stay in bed' I know" Carly cut in with a small grin "Dr. Meadows said it was okay to get some fresh air, so the nurse here is taking me to the garden"

Jason just looked at the nurse "I'll take her"

Carly just rolled her eyes as Jason took control.

They didn't' say anything as Jason pushed Carly into the elevator or when they neared the garden doors. Carly pointed to where she wanted to go, it was a small benched area covered with trees and flowers. Carly sighed as she felt the warm sun on her face. "I'm having an ultrasound today" Carly said with her eyes still closed "Do you think you could be there?"

Jason watched as she relaxed in the sun "If you want me there, I'll be there"

Carly nodded she looked down at her hands with a slight frown "He should be here for this" Carly said softly as she felt her eyes fill with warm tears. "He thought he would never have a child." Carly laughed through her tears "I bet he never thought he'd have two"

"Two?" Jason asked even though he knew the answer. He and Sonny both heard Alexis.

Carly just looked at Jason, slightly confused "I thought you heard?" Carly just shrugged "Alexis proudly informed me she's having his baby"

Jason frowned as he looked at her "When you find out?"

"The day of the funeral" Carly said as she looked at a Blue Jay bathing in the bird bath "She came by and said that if Sonny knew he would have tried to be more aware and taken better protection" Carly touched her stomach "have more to live for"

Jason just looked at her as she continued to talk. "Carly, you know that's not true"

Carly just looked at him "How do you know? Sonny's gone"

Jason just shook his head and turned to face her fully "Carly, Sonny loved you. He would have been just as careful either way. You know that"

Carly bit her lip "Then why is he gone?" she asked quietly

Jason shook his head and pulled her into his arms as best as he could. He had no words to ease her pain, to say more would hurt her to say less would give her little comfort. Jason remained quite.

"Sir"

Sonny looked up when he heard Max "What is it?"

"You wanted to know if there was any activity regarding Mrs. Corinthos" Max said straight faced

"What happened" Sonny said controlled, although he could feel his heart starting to be beat faster.

"Alcazar had someone watching Mrs. Corinthos. We were able to get rid of him, but we have no idea what he said to Alcazar."

Sonny nodded as he closed his eyes "I want to double the security around her"

"Done"

Sonny looked away "How is she?"

Max relaxed his face for a moment before he stood straighter "She's been order bed rest and to avoid stress at all times. There are two guards on her at all times, even when Mr. Morgan is with her." Max frowned in thought "She has an ultrasound today"

Sonny looked up at that "I don't care how you do it, I want that tape"

"Yes sir"

Sonny turned away from him and waited until Max was gone before walking over to the vent. "Brenda, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

"Well Carly, everything looks to be coming along nicely" Dr. Meadows says happily as she looked up at her charts "Your baby is doing very well"

Carly smiled as she lightly touched her stomach "that's my boy"

"A boy?" Dr. Meadows said with a slight grin.

"Of course, Sonny..." Carly looked away "he always wanted a son"

"What about a daughter?"

Carly smiled as she leaned back against her pillows "A daughter with his dimples would have him wrapped around her little finger from the minute she opens her big brown eyes" Carly looked over at her doctor. "She would be …"

"I know this is a difficult time" Dr. Meadows said softly as she placed a gentle hand on Carly's leg "but you have a baby to think about, to plan for…that should give you some comfort"

"It does" Carly replied "I'm having a baby, by a man that I will always love"

Dr. Meadows just listened as Carly continued to talk "Sometimes I think I'm going crazy, feel like he's still me with me" Carly looked at her doctor then down at her hands "I know he gone, but…it's like he there"

"He is" Dr. Meadows brought Carly's head up "He's always with you. In your heart and in your soul. You baby will always give you that connection"

Carly nodded. "I can't lose my baby…please Dr. Meadows. I have to have this baby"

Dr. Meadows nodded "I promise that I will do everything within my power to make sure that you will" Dr. Meadows looked down at her watch "I have to go, but I'll have one of the nurses bring you a copy of the ultrasound" Dr. Meadows stood up and looked down at her patient "Get some rest"

"Thank you" Carly said as she snuggled into her pillow. "Dr. Meadows, when can I go home?"

Dr. Meadows looked down at her chart once more. "Tomorrow, you've been here a week so far, so I think tomorrow will be good"

Carly smiled as she closed her eyes. _Goodnight my love_ Carly thought with a gentle smile.

Sonny smiled as he watched the screen. There in black and white was his baby. Max was able to make a copy of the tape as well as all of Dr. Meadow's medical notes. He knew she was worried about his wife.

_High risk of miscarriage within the first trimester _

Sonny felt as if those words were burned inside his head. He wanted to be with her; instead he had to rely on others to take care of her. He felt helpless and useless. Alcazar was hidden, even Roy couldn't find him. Sonny held back the laugh he felt as he pictured Roy Deluca finding anyone.

Sonny closed he eyes as he leaned against the wall.

_I love you so much. You are my heart and my soul. You are the best parts of me, sonny. And I swear, no matter where you are I will always love you. I will never love anyone like I love you. Never, ever again_

Sonny could feel the tear slide down as he thought about that night. He could still her voice as she cried, pleaded and begged for him to wake up. He had past out, simply because those bullets still hurt. Being shot five times in the chest and back would do that to a man.

Sonny looked back at the screen and pressed the pause button. "My baby" Sonny said in wonder, he had no idea what he was looking at, he just know his child was there. Safe.

_High risk of miscarriage_

Sonny shook his head as he closed his eyes "I swear I'll make sure that never happens"

Sonny kept is head down as he kept his eyes closed _Good night sweetheart…I'll be with you soon_


End file.
